Us Granger Girls
by ieatyourmuffins
Summary: Hermione has a twin sister who joins her at Hogwarts for fifth year and beyond. Love, friendship and family against the backdrop of war. Mature Rating for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet neighborhood, in a very purple, girlish bedroom, (although not too girlish, thank you very much) two girls were busy packing what looked to be every item they owned.

"Are you quite sure you do not want to finish your education with me in America?" the first girl asked.

"Harry needs me Bri, especially now. I cannot in good conscience leave for safety when almost everyone I know and love is going to be fighting for their lives. You could always go back to America, but I'm staying." The second girl said this with so much fervor in her voice, as well as a stubborn chin lift, that the first girl knew there was no arguing.

After a hearty sigh, and a bit of a stomach flutter, Briseis (Bree-say-is) Marie Granger, fraternal twin sister of the female third of the Golden Trio, plopped down on her bed in the purple room.

"I know Mia, I just thought I'd try." Then, with a chin lift of her own, "Well, you'll just have to introduce me to all these friends you are so bent on sacrificing your life for. They had better be worth it."

"What do you mean?" questioned the bushy brown haired girl.

"You do NOT honestly think I'm going to let you stay here without me do you? You'd get yourself killed!" Huffed the blonder bushy haired sister. "I'm going to Hogwarts until this war is settled. It's already been arranged through Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. I love you, Hermione, I'm not letting you out of my sight until this What's-His-Name is taken care of."

As soon as the last sentence came out of Bri's mouth, Mia threw herself at her sister, silent tears running down her face. Despite having decided to go to different magical schools when they learned of their gifts in order to be singular entities for once in their lives, Hermione and Briseis Granger were as close as two sisters could be. Although fraternal, the sisters look remarkably alike; uncontrollable hair (although Bri's was a lighter blonde and Mia's was a golden brown), golden brown eyes, button noses, short statures and fiery temperaments. Where Mia was an intellectual, preferring books over people most times, Bri was physical. All the self-defense and dance classes, as well as her daily running routine, led her to be hard of body, where Mia tended to be soft. That wasn't to say that Mia was a lump. Oh no, Hermione also enjoyed physical exercise, and was often found running with her sister when they were home on holiday. Bri was no stranger to the library either, her love of books and learning ran as deeply as Hermione's, but wasn't as expressed.

"Are you serious? Can this be true? Oh, Bri! You'll finally get to meet Ron, and Harry, and all the Weasley's, and I'm sure Ginny will be happy to finally meet you, I know she's been dying to ever since I let it slip I have a sister! Oh, won't everyone be just shocked to discover my secret sister!" and then, after that bout of mouth vomit, Hermione grew quiet, and sat next to her twin on her bed. "Are you certain this is what you want? You'll be leaving all your friends from Salem, everything you've known for four years to go to a new place where people will hate you just for your name. Being a muggle-born is rather difficult here in Britain, especially now that Voldemort is back. It won't be fun, or especially safe. You need to be absolutely certain this is what you want. I'm determined to help Harry no matter what, to even sacrifice myself if necessary. He's my best friend, almost my brother, and I cannot be anywhere else but by his side. He has no one else, Bri," she said.

"I know Mia. I remember all your adventures from the past few years, and I am quite prepared to be completely unprepared for how different life is at Hogwarts from Salem. I never made friends the way you did at Hogwarts, so most people probably won't even notice I'm gone. I imagine it will be difficult, but us Granger girls must stick together, right? No matter what? If you feel the need to sacrifice yourself for this Harry Potter, then I am more than willing to stick by you, and sacrifice myself for YOU," and grabbing her sister's hand in her own, she whispered, "together Mia, we can do anything. We will win this war, whatever it takes." And with an uncharacteristically girlish giggle, Bri says, "Old What's-His-Name won't know what hit him!"

And, after an exuberant hug between the girls, Briseis and Hermione Granger, packed their clothing and the rest of their belongings into their infinitely-expandable duffle and trunk respectively. The rest of the night was spent planning, with lists of lists and notes of notes, and hope in their hearts that with the other by their side, they were unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP universe. I just have an unhealthy obsession with a certain dark haired potions master.

Chapter 2

Two days later, the Granger girls were found in their family room, discussing the impending war, and school year, with their parents over tea.

"Absolutely NOT! I will not allow the two of you, to go off to that SCHOOL and play warrior princess or something. This is ridiculous! Unconscionable, unheard of! I cannot BELIEVE…" Mrs. Granger would have gone on and on, ad infinitum, had Bri not cast a silencing charm.

"Briseis! Take that off your mother this instant!" Mr. Granger raged.

Briseis shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Mum, but I couldn't listen anymore! Hermione and I are both perfectly capable of deciding where we go to school. And this business with Harry is something we both must follow through. So if you don't listen to us like the rational adult I know is in there somewhere, I could always obliviate your memories and pack you off to Australia with no knowledge of the fact that you have children at all!" She ended on a yell.

Hermione sat on the couch looking uncomfortable with the fact that Bri had used magic. Uncomfortable, not because she had used it on their mother, but because she was jealous. Bri's wand was unregistered in the UK, due to her starting her schooling in America, so she was free to use it without consequence whereas Hermione was still a little over a year away from being able to use hers outside of Hogwarts.

"Now," Mia stated calmly, "why don't we all just sit down and Bri and I will outline what we have been planning. It's quite simple actually, and rather brilliant if I do say so myself." She then went on to tell her parents about the state of things in the British Wizarding world. Details about the past four years of her schooling causing both parents to either flush in anger, gasp in indignation, or shed a tear or two. Bri, who of course knew every detail of her sister's experiences at Hogwarts, refilled tea as needed.

"Despite the fact that we are only teens, our lives are in danger. Voldemort does not see us as worthy of life. He and his deatheaters see us as secondary life forms who stole our magic somehow and are a threat to all their pure-blooded beliefs. They feel no remorse over the killing of muggle-borns, or as they call us, mudbloods, nor do they care that we are underage. They kill muggles for sport, dad. You and mum will be targeted simply for my being friends with Harry and labeled the brightest witch of the age. (To which Bri snorted into her tea.) We must be here for Harry, mum. I know you wish we could hide away somewhere, but we simply cannot. Nowhere is safe. We have to go to Hogwarts, and we simply have to help Harry to end this."

Bri nodded along with her sister's speech, and when she was finished, went on to explain the Plan. "You two must leave Britain." (Both parents shook their heads at the same time.) "No, you don't understand. Mia and I are going to stay with the Order of the Phoenix for the rest of the summer. Then we will spend the entire school year at Hogwarts, helping to prepare Harry and ourselves for what is to come, we won't be coming home till this is finished. There is no safe place for you in Britain right now, because of us. You've always talked about retiring to Australia, so Mia and I thought that, since I can use magic, we could create new identities for you, and you could retire there early. We won't be able to visit, but I've these journals that are charmed so that if you write in one, they show in the other and vice versa." With that she handed her father a black leather journal, which he opened with no little interest. "They're also charmed to only be read by someone within our family. They may be our only avenue of communication for a while, but we can't say how long. This is the only way you'll be safe, mum and dad. The only way we will be able to focus fully on helping Harry, is if we know you are somewhere Voldemort cannot find you."

Hermione's tales and Briseis' impassioned pleas did not fall on deaf ears. Although dentists, the elder Grangers were active in their community, volunteered at soup kitchens and were known to take up a cause and fight tooth and nail. They knew Harry's story. They knew his fate was tied to this Voldemort character. They knew all this, but they had a difficult time understanding what a troubled teen boy and their two baby girls could do to end this brewing war. However, they saw the fire in their babies' golden-eyes, and knew they could not win this fight against two of the brightest and strongest willed women they knew, after all, they received their passionate natures from their parents.

With deep sighs and heavy hearts, Mr. and Mrs. Granger grasped hands and nodded to each other. "Girls, if you could go start on dinner, your mother and I have a bit to discuss." Mr. Granger gave hesitant smiles to each girl as they cleared up the tea things and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but love for Snape.

Chapter 3

"When will Mione get here, mum? Didn't Professor McGonagall give a time?" a tall, lanky red head asked his rosy cheeked mum.

"No dear, she just said that they'd arrive before supper. Now, be a good lad and tell your brothers and sister to wash up and be down here in half an hour." Molly Weasley shook her red head at her youngest son, Ron, as he snuck a biscuit off the plate near the door to the kitchen. She sighed, heavy hearted that her children were forced here, to dreary 12 Grimmauld Place, for their summer holiday rather than at home, at the Burrow. "Such is life," she thought to herself with a grimace. While stirring the dinner stew, Molly remembered the hard times during the First Wizarding War, and prayed to Merlin that her dear children wouldn't see the horrors she witnessed those years. She fretted, you see, not just about her brood, but about one Harry Potter. Son of her heart, if not her body, and wished she could give those dreadful Dursley's a piece of her mind and the front of her wand. "No use for it, I'll just have to shower him with affection when he does show next week, poor boy," she thought. "Affection and food.. I wonder if I could get Arthur to stop by that muggle shop on the way home from the ministry one day, I could get all of Harry's favorite foods and…" the matriarch continued to list all the foods she knew Harry to love and all the things she would do to cheer him up. All the while, the kitchen started to fill up with her beloved family and the imposing Order of the Phoenix.

"Wonder what's got Mum's head in the clouds today," murmured George.

"Oi! Mum! What's for dinner?" shouted Fred.

"Oi! Mum! What's for dinner?" mimicked a scruffy looking man with a handsome, if slightly off kilter, laugh.

A loud crash resonated through the kitchen, and one moment later, a rather interesting looking woman with reddish orange hair walked through the door with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Sorry you lot, that blasted umbrella stand gets me every time!" Nymphadora Tonks, auror and Order member slid into a seat next to her distant cousin, one scruffy looking Sirius Black. Also around the table sat a demure but attentive Remus Lupin, all the Weasleys minus Charlie and Bill, professor Severus Snape, and the greatest wizarding legend of the age, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"I do believe you need to set one more setting for dinner, Molly, we are expecting another guest, along with Miss Granger and Minerva, of course," Dumbledore says with his signature twinkle.

While the younger members played a guessing game of who-could-the-new-comer-be, Ginerva Molly Weasley, known to most as Ginny, helped her mother place a new spot at the table, right next to Severus Snape, with a beaming smile on her freckled face. A door was heard opening at the front of the house, and several footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"Well ladies, please remember that Mrs. Black's portrait is terribly rude and rather loud, so if you don't want her screaming expletives at all hours, I suggest you tiptoe around the end of that staircase. Now, someone will show you to your room sometime after dinner I believe, but for now, dinner is on and I'm sure the whole house is eager to see you." Professor McGonagall was known for her terse and exacting ways when it came to all of her students but one (now two) and offered a small smile to her two charges, then proceeded to open the door into the kitchen.

Cries of "Hermione!" "Mione!" "Glad to see you made it safely!" were all started from the diners sitting down, until Ginny stood up and flew at the two smiling teens in the doorway, after which the greetings faded off.

"Bri! Oh I'm so glad to finally meet you! Wow! You two look so much alike… Are you sure you're fraternal?" Ginny gushed.

While Ginny, Mia and Bri were all exchanging greetings and multiple hugs, the other occupants of the dining room were stuck on pause, looking back and forth between the two newcomers with suspicion, curiosity, and on a few faces, looks of delight.

"Mione?" whispered a pale faced Ronald Weasley.

"Hello everyone, allow me to introduce my fraternal twin sister, Briseis Granger, who has decided to join us at Hogwarts this year," Hermione smirked slightly at the looks of confusion on most of the faces.

"We didn't know you were a twin!" exclaimed the Weasley twins at once.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"How come Ginny knew about her, Mione? Thought you were MY best friend. Shows how much you care, I can't-" Ron was cut off from a rather brilliant start to a typical Mia/Ron row when Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons, threw a silencing spell his way.

"Yes, fascinating that the know-it-all kept something she knew a secret. Now, could we get on with dinner?" sneered the potions master staring at his plate.

"Yes, yes, do sit down girls, I know you must be peckish," Mrs. Weasley herded the girls to their seats and started to serve dinner.

After introductions went round the table, most of the conversation at dinner revolved around the newly discovered twins, where did miss Granger, I mean Briseis, go to school? Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? How was your journey here, dears? Wonder what house you'll be in? and the like.

Now Mia, basking in the attention of her surrogate family, answered all the questions, further annoying her potions professor when he noticed the new bushy haired girl saying nothing. After a grumbled comment or two (or five), Bri, who was sat next to Snape, asked him to please pass the dinner rolls and to stop maligning her sister, than you ever so much.

Severus Snape then looked at the new girl, took in her crazy blonde hair, her assured posture and the devilish glint in her eyes (which were at the moment, staring quite forcefully into his own) and couldn't decide whether to blush or huff indignantly. No one ever paid attention to Severus Snape at the dinner table. No one ever paid attention to Severus Snape anywhere, actually, unless they were set to play some horrible joke, or to hurt him in some way. With an eyebrow raise, Snape turned away from the spitfire with a soft huff and the reddening of the tips of his ears and prominent nose.

Meanwhile, Bri was trying very hard not to embarrass herself in front of all of her sister's friends, while also trying not to stare in fascination at the dark man to her left. Mia had of course told Bri everything about everyone that she knew from Hogwarts. So while she knew the man next to her was known for his taciturn and sometimes downright evil ways, she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering every time he shifted in his seat, or reached to take a drink from his water goblet. "Must just be nerves," she assured herself looking down. After a deep, but shuddery breath, she engaged Ginny in conversation, answering questions and furthering the friendship that had started via owl two years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for stopping to read!

Chapter 4

After dinner, which Mia, Bri and Ginny helped to clear up, Ginny showed the girls to the room they would all share. Up the stairs, past the elf heads on the walls, and on the third floor, the room was dank, dusty and smelled faintly of raw cabbage. But the girls didn't notice all that past a slight wrinkling of their noses, too busy were they catching up and getting to know one another. Bri swung her newly enlarged bag to the floor, while Hermione began to unpack her night clothes and hygenic supplies.

"Blimey, you two sure know how to pack!" exclaimed Ginny on a laugh.

With a shared look and a synchronized nod, Hermione began telling Ginny about the Plan, and how everything the girls owned, could now be found in the receptacles before her.

"Oh girls, I'm so sorry! You know you have a home with us right? Both of you? My mum will go spare knowing you are essentially homeless you know. Unless you don't want her to know?" And they didn't want her to know, not yet. The Plan entailed keeping quiet until they were of age in the wizarding world so that no one knew their parents weren't where they were supposed to be. They explained all this to Ginny, who nodded her understanding and swore herself to secrecy.

"So, are you nervous about starting Hogwarts, Bri? I don't think there have been many transfer students before," Ginny asked while helping to make the blonde's bed.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I've heard so many stories about Hogwarts from Mia that I feel like I could walk my way around the castle with my eyes closed," Bri said with smile. "Did you pack my t-shirt quilt in your trunk, Mia, or did we put it in storage?"

"It's here, Bri," Hermione says handing the quilt over and then standing before the mirror on the back of the door, straightening her appearance. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go find Ron and see if he's still mad at me." With an eye roll and a small wave, she left, shutting the old door behind her.

"I wish I would've taken a photo of everyone's faces when you walked through that door," Ginny said with a laugh. "That was wicked. It's so good to finally meet you face to face, Bri. I'll admit, it's a little weird being such good friends with someone I've never met before but who looks just like my brother's best friend!"

"I understand Ginny, I already feel closer to you than I did to my so called friends from Salem. I'm glad Mia accidently told you she had a sister." And with that, Bri and Ginny spoke of life at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron's crazy relationship (and secret love, would they get together already?), and, of course, Harry Potter.

When Hermione returned from meeting with Ron ("He can be such a prat, right? But he forgave me when I told him that having you at Hogwarts meant someone else to help him with his homework, Bri") all three girls stayed up late into the night. Talking boys (and men) and generally speaking of anything and everything girls speak of when they get together. Ginny went to sleep that night feeling like she had gained not just one sister that night, but two. Mia went to sleep, for the first time since the last task of the TriWizard Tournament, feeling light of heart with the knowledge that she had something beautiful to fight for, her family and her friends. Bri pulled her quilt up to her chin thinking about the beauty of new friendship, her determination to help Hermione make the wizarding world a better place, and the dark eyes of a certain potions master.

While Briseis Granger was settling in at Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape was back at Spinner's End, wondering, not about the fate of the Wizarding world, or about the whims of either of his masters, but about a single, insane thought that had passed through his mind during dinner; that Miss Briseis Granger happened to be quite lovely. That thought in itself was so out of character for the dour man that as soon as he arrived home, he downed two glasses of firewhisky, a rare indulgence since the return of the Dark Lord.

He had watched her throughout dinner. Watched her push her stew around her bowl, yet how she ate three dinner rolls lathered with butter and honey. He had listened as she conversed with Ginerva in a quiet voice, asking questions about the other diners and the state of things in the house. He had been astonished to see how familiar she had seemed with the headmaster, and how she, alone at the table, did not appear to hero worship him, much to the twinkling old man's apparent delight. He had watched her watching everyone at the table, wondering if she was weighing the images and people before her against the details her sister must have given her previously. He also noted one interesting and perplexing fact: that Miss Granger watched him as avidly as he watched her. A secondary, but connected, observation, was that every time he moved somehow closer to her, the young woman beside him would take a shaky breathe. Most astonishing! Why she behaved that way, Severus Snape couldn't fathom nor understand, despite his brilliance.

You see, Severus Snape was an innocent. Not in the ways of the world. No, he had lived many times over in terms of his life experiences, especially painful ones. But he was innocent in the ways of the heart. No one had ever truly loved Severus Snape; not his downtrodden mother, nor any of his friends from school, especially not his 'brothers' under Voldemort. Nor, however, had he loved anyone, not in the true sense of the word. Love is an everyday action, or so he had observed, and no one had ever acted towards Severus with genuine affection, or empathy, or humility, or trust or selflessness. In short, no one had ever truly loved him..

Severus Snape was a virgin. Not of body, between his father and several deatheaters,, Severus had been on the receiving end of that sort of experience his whole life. No, Severus Snape was an emotional virgin. Inside the taciturn dour exterior he wore to the world, hid a small boys hope that someone, someday would _see_ him.. That they would recognize the brilliance, and the genuine goodness, if not kindness, of his heart. That they would see that every action he has taken has been to be _seen_. That someone would recognize him, not as a troublesome, sickly little boy, or a greasy, ill mannered youth, or even as the unfair, sadistic, death eater teacher, but as Severus Snape, human being, with faults and virtues just like everyone else.

Not that he would admit to such fantasies out loud. No, he would only harbor that small hope in the back of his heavily occluded mind, where no one, not Voldemort, or Dumbledore, or even himself most days, would find it. For Severus' experiences in life had proven one thing to him. That what Severus Snape wants, Severus Snape does not get.

And so, the thought that Briseis Granger acted breathlessly around him because she was attracted to him never crossed our professor's mind. Sitting in his old leather lounge chair in his old rundown dwelling, Severus Snape reflected on dinner at Grimmauld and decided the dunderheaded duo must have slipped him something in his food. Why else would he be unable to get a pair of flashing golden eyes and a head of bushy blonde hair out of his thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I received my first ever flame (yay!) and, I will not lie to you, it made me smile! Flames regarding grammar (punctuation, syntax, spelling, verbiage etc.) are welcomed. All others I will not respond to, because I've always found them rather silly. Fanfictions are, in their simplest forms, made up stories about made up stories. In my humble opinion, there are no right or wrongs ways to write them, and the diversity is what makes them amazing. So, carry on, dear readers, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Bri woke up early. Unused to being in a dank house, and feeling the need to work off some energy, she put on her workout clothes and trainers. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she entered the kitchen to ask Mrs. Weasley where she could do her workout routine.

"Oh, follow me dear! Dumbledore set up the ballroom for training exercises, I'm sure there's something in there for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'd normally go for a run, but, well…" Bri stated while keeping up with the Weasley matriarch. They walked into a large, very old fashioned ballroom, with what looked to be muggle and wizarding work out equipment, a dueling area, and several items Bri could not identify.

"I understand dear, here we are. I believe they have a charmed area over there on the right that may allow you to run. Arthur got the idea from some muggle contraption, a mill-treed or some such. Anyhow, breakfast will be on by 8, let me know if you need anything." And with a pat on the young girl's shoulder, she made her way out.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Bri said while studying the floor. When she stepped on a rectangular shaped spot on the floor, it started moving, simulating a tread-mill. "Awesome!" Bri thought while beginning her run. About thirty minutes later, and the loss of the heavy top she wore in favor of her simple sports bra, Bri was lost in the rush of endorphins.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three red headed teens flew into the room, laughing about some joke or other they were planning on Sirius Black.

"Oi! Briseis, what you doing over there?" asked one of the twins.

Bri rolled her eyes, and answered, "I'm running, it's kind of a hobby of mine."

"You do this every day?" Ron asked wide eyed. "Why?"

"I enjoy it," Bri said with a shrug, not noticing the wandering gazes of two of the three in the room. "I like the solitude, the rush, and it helps me sleep. I don't really know." Bri answered.

"Well it certainly has its benefits, right Granger?" one of the twins said wiggling their eyebrows. "Physically, I mean" he finished with smirk and a lust filled leer.

"Well thank you, Weasley," she stated, stepping off the enchantment and grabbing her discarded top with an exaggerated bend. Then standing up, "I appreciate being viewed like a piece of meat instead of a human being. Would you like to take me to bed now, or wait until after we've had breakfast?"

All three teens jaws dropped in surprise that Hermione's sister would respond with such blunt sarcasm. At their stuttered response, Bri shrugged and walked towards them to leave the room, making sure to sway her hips seductively and swing her ponytail.

"Oh, and boys?" Bri asked softly just outside the door, "I know that you were taught how to treat a lady, so don't let me see you treat another woman like that. I do know your mother now, after all, and she would be most displeased." And with a triumphant grin, and a wink at Ron (who seemed to be the only one who hadn't leered at her) Briseis sauntered off, trailing laughter and inciting lust in all but one member of her audience.

The days at 12 Grimmauld Place fell into a routine. Briseis would wake and exercise, most of the time pulling either Ginny or Mia with her as well so she wouldn't have to endure another morning like the first. After an intense workout, the girls would wash up, and then help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast, or any household task she would set for them. When they were finished, Mia, Bri and Ginny would read in the library, making notes on spells they thought they would need in the coming conflict, or potions they felt they should attempt to make when they were back at Hogwarts. Ron would join them for some of their time in the library, especially after Hermione explained to him that they were doing all of this research for Harry's sake, and their own, really, as they fully intended to be with Harry no matter what. When Ron would tire of the book research, Bri would offer to show him and Ginny some defensive moves, just simple exercises to enhance their reaction times and reflexes. To everyone's, including Ron's, surprise, Ron was a quick study. And Bri enjoyed spending time with the boy who had, although unaware of it, stolen her sister's heart.

By supper time, Ron, Hermione, Briseis and Ginny would be showing their exhaustion, and would often choose to spend the evenings playing exploding snap, or charades, or any other game that would lighten their moods. Throughout the day, Order members would pass through headquarters with news and information, or stop to simply relax amongst the younger generation, who seemed less tainted by the reality of their times. By far Briseis' favorite Order member was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, who took to the girl far quicker than he generally took to anybody. His approval of the teens activities, the details of which were unknown to the rest of the house, could have been the catalyst. He could often be found keeping an eye out on the library or training room, surreptitiously giving advice to the girl in passing.

Bri would often watch out for one other Order member in particular, one she hadn't seen since her first night there. Severus Snape was a sneaky fellow, a natural characteristic for someone who spent his life trying to be invisible. So although Bri never saw Severus, he certainly saw her. Amazed that someone could captivate his mind in a time where his thoughts were not his own, Severus kept to the shadows in Grimmauld Place when he was there to report, watching the young woman from a distance as she would float down the hallways or drag a Weasley or two to the training room or library.

Snape was, clearly, fascinated by her. Her bright eyes, sweet smile, crazy, unmanageable hair, sharp wit and razor edged temper all called to him in ways he'd never felt before. He felt himself falling, towards what distant precipice he could not fathom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Thanks so much for reading! I know exactly how this story is going to go, so updates should be regular. I was a little optimistic at the beginning. But I expect at least one update a week will be my goal. Happy adventures!

Chapter 6

The morning Harry Potter would finally arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place, the house was abuzz with excitement, and all were on edge with anticipation for their hero to arrive. Bri was slightly nervous about meeting Harry, but her sisters' and Ginny's excitement soon bled into her. No one was productive much that day, and when the time came and several Order members walked Harry into the building, he was led to Ron's room, where Mia latched onto Harry with a fierce hug. Ron and Harry shared a manlier embrace, but were equally glad to see each other. Ginny and the twins made their way into Ron's room to swap greetings, and Bri was the last to enter.

As all knew of Harry's mood swings, especially since he had been kept uninformed about the goings on in the Wizarding World since his return to the Dursley's, so Hermione looked at Harry with trepidation, her clenched hands shaking slightly.

"Well, Harry...please don't be upset with me...but this is my sister, she went to the academy at Salem in the States, well, because we're twins and wanted to be individuals for once, but with everything that's going on...well, she's decided to come to Hogwarts. Everything's been arranged, I really hope you're not mad at me Harry...I know I shouldn't have kept…" Harry put a hand on the rambling girls shoulder, looking at her with a fond expression on his pinched and tired face.

"Hermione, it's alright. I've known since second year."

"Wha..What?" the girl shrieked. "How?" All eyes turned to Harry in shock and interest.

"When you were petrified, your parents would come visit once a month. Well, you know I would take my dad's cloak to visit you sometimes, and, well," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I overheard them telling you about your sister's reaction, and how worried she was, and they even read a letter from her out loud. I was upset at first, but figured you didn't mean any harm. And I'm glad you have more family, I know I'd have like to have a sibling somewhere."

"Oh, Harry!" Mia exclaimed, throwing herself at the boy again. Once she stepped, away from him, Bri walked towards him and took her first good look at the boy her sister, and now herself, were working so hard to help.

"Hello Harry. It's very nice to meet you. I just want you to know that I love my sister very much, and she seems to love you like a brother. So, if you're willing, I'd very much like to get to know you as well, and see what all this fuss is about," Bri ended with a small smile and moved towards Harry for a hug. After all, both Granger girls were huggers.

After these introductions, the teens, minus the twins, all sat in Ron and Harry's room, explaining to Harry what they knew of the happenings in the Wizarding World, of what the Order was doing to fight You-Know-Who, and what they were doing for themselves. Harry seemed quite impressed with the actions of his friends, and eagerly listened as they outlined their studies. When Ron mentioned that he enjoyed working out with Bri sometimes, the group of teens headed out to visit the training room, chatting the whole way down.

Briseis showed Harry how the simulated treadmill worked, and explained that, in her opinion, being physically fit could only be a good thing, especially since they were all in some degree of danger. Harry readily agreed, and cursed himself for not thinking of that while he was at the Dursley's. Being cut off from those he loved had led him into a depression, and Mia and Ron, who knew him best of all, could see it clearly. Bri's previous suggestion to Mia that helping Harry keep busy while at Grimmauld Place might be just the thing to keep him from a severe depression, led to all the teens analyzing their current shape and for most, deciding it to be something they worked on.

While studying the equipment in the training room, and discussing what Ron called Bri's obsession, Alastor Moody walked into the room, and focused both eyes on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You have some very loyal and stalwart friends, boy," he stated gruffly. "Don't you go forgetting that. You all continue on like you have been, and I'd say we yet have a chance against the evil old bastard! Remember, all of you, constant vigilance!" And with that, and a wink towards Bri, Alastor Moody, great and powerful auror, swept out of the room, dropping a folded piece of paper not so slyly behind him.

Ron, being curious, went to pick the paper up, and when he opened it, noticed the paper appeared to be blank. "Wonder why he made such a show of leaving this," he queried. "It's just a blank piece of parchment, ain't it?"

Ron tossed the paper to Mia, who's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh Ronald," she said, exasperated, "it's not _only_ a blank piece of parchment." Mia then held the paper in front of her sister, and told her to say an incantation, flicking her wrist just so.

After Bri's expert flicking and repetition of the Latin phrase Mia demonstrated, the seemingly blank parchment glowed slightly, then deep black lettering began to form.

"It's a spell," Mia said quietly. "I cannot make out this middle part though. Bri? What do you think?"

And with that, the Granger girls walked off towards the library, ready to divine what the spell could do, or mean, and were completely oblivious to the looks of amusement on their three friends faces at the identical looks of thrill and concentration that the twins shared at the challenge presented to them.

Hours later, which Harry, Ron and Ginny had spent in the training room practicing what Bri had showed the younger Weasleys (and during which Harry spent more time focused on Ginny than what he was doing), Mia came running through the training room door at full speed, headlong into an excited and exuberant hug with Ron. "We DID it! Oh, it's so exciting!" She yelled, hopping up and down holding Ron's hands. "You'll never guess what it does! Come quick, I told Bri we would meet her in the boys' room upstairs."

While Mia went off to tell her friends the good news, Mia was walking at a slow pace towards Harry and Ron's room, head in a book about the topic that made her sister so ecstatic, and not paying any attention to her surroundings. So engrossed in her study was she, she never noticed the limping man coming towards her.

"Constant vigilance!" yelled Mad-Eye Moody, frightening the young woman. Briseis drew her wand so quickly, and so effortlessly, it impressed even the hardened auror. Forgetting the book she dropped in her fright, the young woman sent a bat-boogey hex towards the auror, a newly acquired curse she learned from Ginny, which he promptly blocked.

A short but impressive duel was held in the hallway at 12 Grimmauld Place between a battle-hardened auror and a very determined and naturally skilled young woman. The obvious winner was of course victorious (our heroin is only human after all), and the young woman picked herself off the floor with a low groan.

"Was that really necessary Mr. Moody?" Bri asked with a small smile dusting off her clothes, not worried she had used magic in front of the former auror, as he already knew about her situation.

Moody bent to retrieve the book Bri had dropped and let out a low chuckle when he read its title. "Of course it was necessary, young lady. You need to pay attention to your surroundings, and anticipate every possibility. These are dark times and not everyone will be so gentle if they catch you out alone and unaware." Moody handed Bri back her book and motioned for her to join him on his way up the stairs. "Explain to me please, how you have the reflexes to draw your wand the way you did. The way you reacted when I scared you just now, I'd say you have some experience defending yourself."

Bri walked up the stairs with the auror, and explained in a quiet voice, "I didn't make friends the way Mia did when I went to school. There was no troll incident for me. I've spent the past four years essentially invisible." With a shrug, she went on to say that it didn't bother her to be so friendless, as she had a close relationship with her sister, and a constant pen pal in Ginny Weasley. There were one or two groups at her former school who felt the need to pick on anyone different, she explained. Nothing violent, she just didn't fit in, she said with a shrug, and people aren't comfortable with different.

"I'm afraid you'll be stepping out of the frying pan, so to speak, Granger. Hogwarts isn't likely to be much friendlier towards you, especially now. Just keep your head up," he said outside the door to Harry and Ron's room. "And if you ever need someone to give you pointers on how to curse the little blighters who bother you, well, you'll write to me of course. I know some very interesting bits of magic. Speaking of which," he said nodding to the book in her hands, "that is to be used only for emergencies, no tricks or pranks, mind."

With that admonishment, and a soft chuckle, Mad Eye Moody set off towards his destination, and Bri felt she had made a very different sort of friend indeed.

Opening the door to the room, Bri was met with three pairs of very wide eyes, and one pair so full of excitement, the body attached could hardly stand still.

"Oh _finally_! What took you so long Bri? Oh, never _mind_ that, let's tell them what that spell was! Here, let me see that book so I can read that one passage aloud."

And with that, Mia began what started to be a very in depth lecture on the meanings of the Latin words used, the history of the incantation and the implications of using it.

"Yes, _thank you_ for all that Mione," Ron interrupted with a playful glower. "But what does the spell actually _do_?"

"Oh! I thought I'd just explained all that," said Hermione. "Well, what it does is take the trace off our wands. We could use them outside of Hogwarts and the Ministry need never know! It's quite fascinating really, the spell was created by…" and she was off. The three formally curious eyes turned towards Bri, who simply shrugged, and sat on the nearest bed to get comfortable. She knew how excitable Mia got when she was really interested in something. And she also knew there was no stopping her when she was like this, not without hurting her feelings. So, she settled in, like she had done a thousand times before.

Harry looked at Ron, and then Ron looked at Harry. Both shrugged simultaneously as well, and sat down on either side of Bri, in for the long haul known as Hermione Granger, swot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The summer passed quickly for the Granger girls. Between studying, working out in the training room, finishing their holiday homework, and trying to relax as much as they could at the headquarters of a warring Order, the students breezed through the rest of their holiday. Harry narrowly missed expulsion from Hogwarts, and everyone was relieved when he announced he was still a student there. As September the first drew closer, Bri grew more and more nervous. Anxious as she was to see the place that fascinated her friends so, Bri also felt the fear of the unknown. She knew it was silly, but she felt what everyone does when they begin something new; a tightness in her chest, and a fluttering stomach. The only bright spot that she could find, one she wouldn't tell another soul, was that she would finally see Professor Snape again, as she hadn't really seen him since her first night at Grimmauld Place.

Severus Snape had barely been seen the rest of the summer, by the teens at least. He kept to his house at Spinner's End when he wasn't required by one master or the other, trying to recharge and enjoy the solitude of sometimes going days without the presence of another human being. He also was anxious about the coming term, not that he would admit to that however. While he knew his position as a teacher would lessen the frequency of summonses before the Dark Lord, dealing with hundreds of students, and he suspected the antics of whoever would fill the defense position, was sure to be exhausting.

September first dawned bright and sunny, not that you could tell that from the girls' bedroom. Bri was, of course, awake before the rest of the teens, and had finished her running and was settled at the table in the kitchen before Ron and Harry even opened their eyes. After a hearty breakfast (Mrs. Weasley had spent what time she had trying to fatten up everyone, especially Harry), the group made their way to Kings Cross, and onto Platform 9 ¾.

The group would have gotten plenty of stares, just because their number included Harry Potter, but once the older students began to notice that Hermione Granger had a doppelganger, the whispering and pointing started to escalate.

"Oh honestly, you would think that had something better to do at the moment," Hermione huffed. "Let's go find a compartment, Bri."

After goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and pats on the head to the shaggy black dog that accompanied them, Briseis and Hermione Granger loaded their trunks on the train, and walked the hallway to find a compartment big enough for their group.

Bri ignored the commotion around her, content was she to just watch the reactions of her fellows, and to enjoy the confusion that would blossom on their faces when they looked back and forth between herself and her sister. So engrossed was she in her people watching, she brushed past a pinched face haughty looking boy, without a second glance.

"Oh look, it's the mudblood," sneered the boy when she passed.

Just as he was opening his mouth to say something probably equally as foul, Bri drew her wand and pushed him up against the corridor wall, thankful that now she could use magic without fear of discovery and that her position behind him meant he was now stuck between her sister and herself.

"You must be the Malfoy ponce I've heard so much about," she sneered, taking one more menacing step towards the blonde. "My sister may just ignore your disgusting language but I will not. Speak to her like that again and I'll make sure you're permanently stuck as the animal you are now known for, ferret."

Malfoy looked back and forth between the two girls, noticing the angry look on one face, and the slightly exasperated look on the other. "Two mudbloods, then? Oh this is rich, just wait till my father..." The boy never got to finish that statement. Bri and Mia were known for their inflatable tempers. Mia had had years to build up a tolerance towards Draco Malfoy, but Bri had those same years of hearing all the horrible things he had done and said to her sister in order to build up an intense hatred of the boy. Without thought, Bri silenced and sent a mild stunner at her sister's nemesis, then leaned in to give her final warning.

"I am not my sister Draco Malfoy; I will not stop at hitting that horrid face of yours. You tell your father this for me, yea?" She said watching his eye dart around seeking help. "Come near Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter, or any of my friends, and I'll personally make sure he has no heir to leave the Malfoy line. Try me, Malfoy," she said in a whisper her bushy hair crackling with menacing magic, "I dare you."

The corridor was too small to allow for much of an audience to gather for the spectacle, but the impact on those few was just what Bri wanted. Her private goal was set in motion quite spectacularly, and through no real machinations of her own. She had been told of the rumor mill at Hogwarts, and hoped that by the end of the evening, her short speech would be told to everyone.

"Briseis Marie Granger!" hissed Hermione, grabbing her smirking sister and roughly pushing her into an empty compartment down the corridor. "What on earth were you thinking? That's Draco Malfoy! You know, son of a Death Eater? Biggest bully at Hogwarts? That was an incredibly stupid thing to do!"

"I'm actually quite glad it happened, Mia," Bri said sitting down.

"What? Why?" Mia asked, hands on her hips.

At that moment, two ginger heads and one black head walked into the compartment, with questioning glances.

"What's going on around here?" Ron asked. "Why is everyone on the train gossiping like old ladies?"

While the three newcomers sat down, Mia explained what happened in the corridor. Still fuming and pacing with hair flying everywhere at the display her sister had made and the first impression the Hogwarts student body now had of her sister.

"Sit down Mia," Bri said calmly, "I'm glad it happened that way, since I had planned on making a big scene at Hogwarts anyway, but now I won't have to worry about getting detention for it," she smirked, winking at Ginny.

"Oh Bri," the redhead sighed, settling in with Crookshanks on her lap.

"Oh Ginny," Bri said, flipping her hair, batting her eyes and then bursting into laughter.

"There is nothing funny about any of this, Briseis!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "That family is _dangerous_."

"I understand that Hermione, I really do. I always planned on making some kind of spectacle of myself when I arrived at Hogwarts because I know how much attention you and Harry and Ron will be getting. I figured, and hear me out before you start judging, that the more people who are focused on your crazy sister, the less they will focus on _you_."

When she said this, Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Briseis like she was crazy, eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

"Yes, it sounds stupid, and it is probably a big mistake. I realize I'll be in danger since I've angered the son of a very prominent Death Eater, but, I'd rather they be so angry, so focused on _me_ that they leave _you_ alone to do what you need to do for Harry."

"She's right, guys. I've already tried talking her out of it, but she's determined. And if you really think about it, she's right. You three are always at the center of _everything_ that happens, and now that," and here she gulped, "Voldemort is back, we need to keep as much attention off of you as we can. Bri here is an unknown, people are going to be curious anyway, and the Malfoy's would have hated her for being a muggleborn regardless of what just happened. I wouldn't have chosen to be quite so violent," and at this, everyone in the compartment snorted, "but it got the job done didn't it? Malfoy will be so focused on Bri, he won't spare Hermione a second glance."

"Yea, unless he uses Mione to get back at Bri," Ron stated red faced, "did either of you think of that?"

After a moment of intense thought, Bri nodded to herself and, with an eyebrow raise said, "Well, Ron, looks like Mia will need a bodyguard this year. Know anyone who'd like to follow my sister everywhere she goes and spend every waking minute with her?"

Harry and Ginny both coughed, covering up laughter, while Mia and Ron both turned interesting shades of red and refused to look in the other's direction.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent playing chess, or discussing the new term, or everyone telling Bri more stories about Hogwarts and its residents. When they finally pulled into Hogsmeade station, and Bri had put on her uniform like everyone else, they stepped off onto the platform to the hustle and bustle and general hubbub of gathering students. Bri was slightly nervous, not that anyone besides Mia and Ginny could tell.

A dark haired giant of a man greeted the group, warmly introduced himself as Hagrid to Bri, and extended an invitation to all to join him for tea when they were settled.

A chorus of, "hello Hagrid!" and "of course Hagrid" and "alright mate!" was heard, and then the big man was calling for the first years, and herding them towards the boats by the lake.

"Professor McGonagall told me I could ride in the boats with the first years, if I wanted to," Bri said softly when they'd gotten into a carriage. Mia grabbed her sister's right hand while Ginny grabbed the left.

"Everything will be alright Bri, I just know it," Mia said. The girls' hands remained clasped the whole ride to Hogwarts, and when Bri saw the castle up close, and felt its latent magic, a gasp of surprise and awe was heard, and small secretive smiles were shared amongst her friends.

The welcoming feast was everything Bri imagined it would be, made even better, in her opinion, by the opportunity to sneak glances at the intriguing man who'd been on her mind constantly of late, despite only having met him the once. Her sorting had caused somewhat of a stir, not because it took any time to sort her once the ancient hat was on her head, but the novelty of a transfer student caused quite a few whispers, especially when she was announced as the twin of Hermione. Her placement in Gryffindor was welcomed, and she was happy to finally be introduced to the people Hermione wrote to her about, and called friends, especially Neville Longbottom.

While everyone in the hall, or so it seemed, stared at Harry, and sometimes at Bri, the group of Gryffindors kept up a steady conversation about the new defense teacher, and what Hermione thought the horrid pink woman might do (or not do) this term. Many times throughout the night, Bri noticed the malevolent glare of Draco Malfoy, but chose to ignore it. Her threats had indeed spread through the school, she learned when she met her new roommates that night, and she fell asleep in Gryffindor Tower with so many butterflies in her stomach, and such a heavy heart, that halfway through the night she crawled into bed with her twin, and they slept as they had for many years, with their hands joined and hearts just that much lighter.

Severus Snape had no such boon. Alone in his dungeon rooms, Severus Snape sat on his shower floor under a steady stream of hot water. Knees pulled up to his chest, Severus sat in silence, neither praying for his circumstances to change, nor weeping, just staring into nothing and trying to think of nothing. The toll of the demands of both his masters was high, and his thinning body bore testament to his constant stress and the terror of his Dark Lord.

The water on his body was the most soothing touch he had ever felt in his life, and he spent many an hour in his granite shower at Hogwarts, most of the time just sitting and basking in the silence, sometimes caressing his member in a way he was sure no one ever would. With a sigh, and the slight stiffening of a certain body part, Severus remembered seeing the new Granger girl at dinner, and wondered about the way she looked at him when she walked to the dais for sorting. Just for a moment, when her eyes swept across her new professors, her eyes widened a bit before they narrowed as they took in his sallow, sneering face. If he would have looked into her mind in that moment, he would have realized her concern on his behalf. Her narrowed eyes took in his face and realized, just for a moment, that he was not the dashing, James Bond type hero she had morphed him into in her mind, but rather, an exhausted, overly-used and simple, _man_.

Severus did not look into her mind in that moment, however, only saw in his mind her narrowed eyes as she looked at him. Not understanding that they narrowed in concern rather than hate, Severus sat on the floor of his shower, pulling and squeezing himself, and shed one single tear at his completion. Thinking that a girl that had only met him once had already seemed to jump on the bandwagon of hating Severus Snape, he wondered if he'd ever find someone willing to see past his persona and into the wreck of a man underneath.


End file.
